Tú me perteneces, y yo te pertenezco
by Astrid Wayland
Summary: Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies descalzos, mientras caminaba entre los arboles del bosque.Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, a excepción del tarareo de la chica, tan suave, tan tranquilo… Espadas chocando, pelea, muerte.Su tarareo se detuvo al ver el camino de sangre entre las hojas. Una brisa la tomo desprevenida, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Algo no estaba bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Tú me perteneces, y yo te pertenezco**

**Los Personajes y la trama son obra de la increíble Cassandra Clare, la pequeña historia es mia. Espero que les guste **

Recorriendo las calles de New York, Clary volvía (sola) de uno de los ensayos de la banda (de mil y un nombres) de Simón, ahora llamada "_Mortal Blood_". Los múltiples comentarios de Eric mencionando a su nueva novia, habían acabado por molestarla, deseando sacar su estela y ponerle una runa para callarlo de una vez.

La noche era fría, por lo que Clary se aferro a la chaqueta de cuero que le había prestado el otro día Jace; aun tenía su aroma, el dulce olor masculino que inundaba sus sentidos, atontándola, recordando el momento exacto en que él se la puso entre los hombros de ella, protegiéndola de este crudo invierno para luego juntar sus labios con los de ella, haciéndola estremecer.

Sus recuerdos fueron cortados, cuando sintió un ruido atrás suyo, miro sobre su hombro para encontrar la causa. Nada. Siguió caminando sin darle importancia hasta que volvió a escuchar un sonido, apenas audible. Volteo la cabeza, y pudo observar a un chico alto, rubio platinado y con un impermeable que ocultaba su cuerpo.

Acelero el paso, pensando en su hermano. Luego de haber caminado ya una cuadra y media, decidió fijarse si el chico seguía detrás de ella. Estaba en lo correcto, los pelos de su nuca se pusieron de punta. Tenía miedo. Una cazadora de sombras no podía tener miedo, estaba estrenada para luchar contra demonios.

Tal vez estaba paranoica ¿cómo saber si realmente la estaba siguiendo?

De pronto, se le cruzo la idea de doblar en la esquina, un lugar no muy… lindo, por el cual había pasado muchas veces, pero nunca entrado. Una especie de callejón, largo a la vista hasta llegar a una pared (alta) de lo que parecía ladrillos.

Cuando llego el momento, doblo, buscando algún cuchillo serafín en la chaqueta de Jace, en la que para su mala suerte, no había ninguno. Miro sobre su hombro nuevamente, y vio como el muchacho giro en la curva y entro al callejón en el que se encontraban sacando de su impermeable un cuchillo serafín para luego susurrar "_Umbael_" el que comenzó a brillar como una estrella. Demonios! El también era un nefilim a comparación de que ella estaba desarmada y el no.

¿¡Quien eres?! – demando la pelirroja

¿Acaso no me reconoces, _Hermanita? – _y en ese momento Clary quedo inmóvil. Era él. Su hermano estaba en frente suyo y ella no tenía nada con que defenderse. De pronto recordó la vez en que se encontraba entrenando junto a Jace en el Central Park, cuando el dijo _Va a haber momentos en que te encuentres con un demonio y no tengas un arma para defenderte, en ese momento no puedes entrar en pánico. Tienes que recordar que cualquier cosa puede servirte de arma. Una rama de árbol, un puñado de monedas, un zapato, cualquier cosa _Miro a su alrededor, esforzando la vista. Agradeció al Ángel cuando encontró un fierro en uno de los costados, oculto entre cajas y cables.

¡Aléjate! – dijo levantando el fierro como si fuera una especie de espada. Al ver que el hacia todo lo contrario, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo golpeo con el fierro, o eso creyó ella hasta que no lo encontró en su lugar. Malditos sean sus reflejos. Giro por completo, buscando a Sebastián mientras levantaba nuevamente su _arma. _Nada, hasta que algoo mejor dicho alguien se tiro arriba de Clary, alejando el fierro de su mano y colocando ambas por encima de su cabeza, dejándola atrapada debajo de él, a su merced. Tenia ganas de escupirle en la cara cuando se fue acercando cada vez mas, hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de ella.

_Tú me perteneces_ – y antes de que la ojiverde pudiera contradecirlo, la callo con un beso. - _y yo te pertenezco_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: **Miro el cuerpo con satisfacción y luego camino, con la espada sangrienta en mano, por su hermana.**

* * *

Los Personajes y la trama son obra de la increíble Cassandra Clare, la pequeña historia es mía. Espero que les guste :)

Bueno, aquí esta el 2º capitulo. Esta historia estaba pensada como un One-Short pero gracias a los Reviews me inspiraron a seguir. Espero que les guste y si es así dejen un review, se los agradecería mucho.

Quiero agradecerles a Alexia Blackthorn, Guest y a oursillysong

* * *

_Touch, light as a feather_

_thought i knew better_

_but he puts fire in my veins_

_quick glance, swift as the ocean_

_but now i am frozen_

_he takes my breath away_

_but I'm not supposed to love him_

_…._

_Clip my wings take everything_

_Don't know whats right_

_fire and ice_

_keep your blue eyes away from me_

_i'm mesmerized_

_fire and ice_

* * *

-Jace tomo uno de los cuchillos de la mesa y lo lanzo a la diana en la pared.

-Déjame adivinar – dijo Isabelle recargada contra la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento–Hoy fuiste a la tienda, y ya no quedaban más acondicionador para tu cabello

El la ignoro y volvió a lanzar otro cuchillo. Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza _Apenas salga del ensayo, voy a ir a verte al instituto Te Amo. _El reloj de la pared marcaba las 23 y ella aun no llegaba cuando el estúpido ensayo de Simon terminaba a las 20. No contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas y eso solo lo preocupaba más.

-¿Qué dijo Simon?

-Que no tiene ninguna noticia de ella

Otro cuchillo se quedó incrustado en la diana hasta que el rubio se acercó, retiro los dos cuchillos de la diana y los guardo en su cinturón.

-¿Adónde vas?

-¿No es obvio?

-Jace tal vez… Jocelyn la castigo…

Pero fue como hablar con una pared ya que Jace estaba empeñado en buscar a Clary.

* * *

**Unas Horas Antes…**

Cuando él se separó de ella, aprovecho el momento y lo golpeo con su rodilla en su entrepierna, dejándole tiempo para correr mientras el se retorcía en el suelo.

Apenas había alcanzado separarse unos 30 metros del callejón hasta que su hermano apareció frente a ella, tomándola por los brazos y levantarla para luego cargarla por sus hombros.

-JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN BAJAME AHORA! o….o gritare!

-Vamos Clarissa ¿No se te ocurre algo mejor?

La ira corría por sus venas, deseando clavarle un cuchillo por la espalda en ese mismo momento. De pronto comenzó a gritar, lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no había caso, Sebastián no la dejaba ir pero no se rendiría tan fácil

-Un Glamour hermanita, nadie nos puede ver, ni escuchar

Pero ella no dejo de gritar, si no conseguía que las personas los observaran, al menos irritaría a su hermano.

Luego de unos 20 minutos en los que no se detuvo, el rostro de Sebastián se tornaba rojo de la ira.

-Por el Ángel! Cuando piensas callarte de una maldita vez?!

-Suéltame – protesto Clary mientras golpeaba su espalda

-Sé que hice cosas malas Raziel pero no me merezco este castigo!

Clary volvió a gritar, tanto que comenzaba a dolerle la garganta. Cansado, Jonathan la bajo para luego sostener su brazo izquierdo, la chica intento liberarse pero no lo logro. En su brazo un pequeño dolor se presento, bajo su mirada hasta ver la estela

-Que estas… - y de pronto enmudeció, intento gritar de nuevo pero no pudo. Miro el lugar donde estuvo la estela antes y encontró la runa "_Silencio_" en su antebrazo.

_SI SERAS MALDITO JONATHAN! _Quería decirle pero las palabras no salían de su boca

-Mucho mejor – comento su hermano con una sonrisa, y antes que pudiera hacer algo, Clary tomo el cuchillo que se encontraba en el cinturón de Sebastián y lo levanto contra él.

-Con que así jugamos eh? – sonrió macabramente y luego giro el anillo que estaba en su dedo del medio. Y todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos, hasta aparecer en un descampado, donde lo que parecían plantaciones de Maíz la superaban en altura.

Jonathan la tomo (desprevenida) del brazo mientras estaba alerta. 3 Demonios aparecieron de entre las plantas.

-Demonios Pondrexs, Excelente– susurro el rubio. _Demonios Pondrexs, _piel Azul, 3 hileras de dientes y de tan solo 1 metro de altura. Para ser bajos, se movían muy rápido, y una mordida…. Una mordida puede llegar a causarte alucinaciones por unas 24 horas (Mínimo), pero eso era solo una mordida. Izzy le había comentado una vez a la ojiverde que Maryse estaba realmente ocupada tratando un asunto con los Hermanos Silenciosos, sobre 2 cadáveres que encontraron unos Cazadores de Sombras al este de Idris y se sospechaba que los Pondrexs eran los culpables, y bueno, los cuerpos… los cuerpos no tuvieron un final feliz.

Empujo a la chica atrás suyo, alejándola de las criaturas mientras ellas se acercaban poco a poco con una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

Simon, preocupado, no dejaba de llamar al celular de Clary, el que lo mandaba a buzón de voz

_Soy Clary, en este momento no puedo contestarte, pero déjame un mensaje después de la Señal_

-Vamos Clary, contesta por favor – repetía el vampiro una y otra vez. La culpa lo atacaba, "deberías haberla acompañado hasta el Instituto Idiota" le gritaba su conciencia

Intento de nuevo, sus manos temblaban y si su corazón aun latiera, estaría a mil por hora. _Soy Clary, en este momento no…_

Simón soltó un grito de frustración y lanzo el teléfono hacia la pared, donde se rompió en mil pedazos. Si algo le sucedía….

* * *

Ya eran medianoche y Jace seguía recorriendo todo el camino desde el instituto a la casa de Clary, al lugar donde la estúpida banda de Simón tocaba, hasta paso por Taki's y no había ni un rastro de su novia, y se sentía caer, sin saber que su Clary estaba a salvo. Y como si el destino estuviera jugándole una broma (otra vez), una chica baja de altura y pelirroja lo empujo para seguir corriendo hacia la parada del Bus, que se estaba acercando amenazándola con perderlo. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla, su cara aniñada, llena de pecas, solo le recordaba mas a Clary y a su desaparición.

Con toda la tristeza, Jace siguió el camino, intentando ignorar su dolor. Su mirada fija al suelo, diciéndose _"Donde estas Clary?" "Te necesito"_. Afortunadamente, un insoportable sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, miro hacia su alrededor hasta ver que ese ruido venia de un callejón a oscuras. Aferro su mano a uno de sus cuchillos serafines y se adentro cortando la oscuridad con el resplandor de su cuchillo.

Y ahí lo vio, el pequeño aparato que vibraba en el (asqueroso) suelo de ese lugar, se agacho y lo tomo en sus manos justo cuando dejo de sonar, en la pantalla titilaba el nombre _Simon_ y atrás, se veía una imagen de Clary y él abrazados, lo que fue como una apuñalada en la espalda. De pronto, se encontraba tirando todo a su paso, pateando los botes de basura, rompiendo las cajas de cartón, todo mientras que lagrimas caían por todo su rostro furioso. Y aunque haya destruido todo en ese sucio callejón, no era suficiente quería seguir rompiendo todo, golpear a alguien, gritar del enojo sin importar quien lo escuche.

* * *

Uno de los demonios salto sobre ellos, sus dientes filosos y amarillentos se acercaron hasta que la criatura soltó un grito y se transformo en cenizas, dejando a los dos jóvenes manchados con Icor de demonio.

Ambos miraron a su _salvador. _Un hombre lobo, todo su cuerpo cubierto por el pelaje de lobo color negro, y ojos verdes que brillaban, pero de una forma oscura, intimidante. Y a su lado un brujo, con garras en vez de manos, cabello castaño y ondulado y unos ojos del mismo color que de su pelo

-Jonathan y Clarissa Morgensterns? – dijo el brujo

-Stormrage? – su hermano sorprendido pregunto

De repente, Clary soltó un grito de dolor, uno de los demonios había aprovechado la distracción, para morder a la chica justo en su pierna derecha. Sebastián pronto clavo un cuchillo al demonio, haciéndolo desaparecer mientras la parte del Jean donde la habían lastimado, comenzaba a mancharse de su sangre.

Sebastián buscaba desesperado una estela, mientras el Lobo mato al tercer Pondrexs antes de que ataque.

La vista de Clary poco a poco se volvía menos realista, Sebastián tenia la piel llena de franjas de color purpura mientras que el brujo a unos metros de ella tenía unas orejas y cola de gato. El calor inundaba su cuerpo y el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a ser terrible. Cerro los puños ante el dolor, clavando sus uñas en la palma de su mano. La herida comenzaba a doler más y más. Sin poder resistir mas, la muchacha soltó otro grito.

-DONDE DIABLOS ESTA MI ESTELA?!

-Llevémosla adentro de la cabaña

Cabaña pensó Clary mientras Jonathan la tomaba en brazos y le susurraba_ "Aguanta Clary"_. Todo comenzaba a dar vueltas y el dialogo entre su hermano y los dos submundos poco a poco comenzó a callarse para ella, solo podía distinguir con claridad los labios de Sebastián moviéndose, pero sin emitir ni un sonido.

Sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle cada vez más, hasta terminar desmayada ante la oscuridad.

* * *

_Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies descalzos, mientras caminaba entre los arboles del bosque. La luna la acompañaba a todas partes, como una fiel amiga. Su cabello rojizo caía entre sus hombros. Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, a excepción del tarareo de la chica, tan suave, tan tranquilo…_

_Espadas chocando, pelea, muerte._

_Su tarareo se detuvo al ver el camino de sangre entre las hojas. Una brisa la tomo desprevenida, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Algo no estaba bien._

_Insegura, siguió el camino de sangre, tiñendo sus pies. Con cada paso, sentía una mirada más sobre ella. La luna la había abandonado, dejándola sola entre la oscuridad. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, la preocupación la inundaba. _

_Y luego lo vio._

_Jace. Sus alas doradas contra el viento, ropa (ensangrentada y…) oscura resaltando su cabello de oro a la distancia, peleando a muerte contra su hermano, su sangre. Las alas de Sebastian, a comparación de las de Jace, eran completamente negras. Su sonrisa oscura, mostraba peligro, maldad…. Y más peligro. _

_Y cuando estaba a punto de correr hacia ellos, sus pies eran tomados por las raíces de los arboles (clavándolos contra el césped), al igual que sus manos. Luchaba y luchaba pero no había forma de liberarse. Levanto la cabeza en busca de alguna ayuda o algo, y se encontró con la muerte._

_Jace siendo atravesado por la espada de Sebastian, sus alas comenzaron a llenarse de sangre, sin dejar rastro de lo doradas que fueron. Su rostro, tan perfecto y lleno de tristeza. Clary grito, el dolor la estaba ahogando, le faltaba el aire, y lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Y él la miro, sus ojos dorados que desde la primera vez la atrajeron, la observaba con melancolía, esta sería la última vez que sus ojos la verían a ella, y para Clary, esta seria la ultima vez viéndolo con vida… _

_Sebastian siguió la mirada del rubio, le dirigió una sonrisa a su hermana, y luego retiro la espada del cuerpo de Jace, dejándolo caer. Miro el cuerpo con satisfacción y luego camino, con la espada sangrienta en mano, por su hermana. _

_Y despertó. El cuarto estaba apenas iluminado por una pequeña ventana. Clary se _giro un poco y logro sentir un brazo alrededor suyo, al comienzo tenía la esperanza de que todo haya sido parte de ese horrible sueño, y que ese brazo le perteneciera a su novio. Pero las cosas no eran así. La chica empalideció al ver a Jonathan abrazándola por la espalda.

Poco a poco (y después de tardar mucho) se separo de el sin que se despertara. Cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con el frio suelo, un escalofrió le atravesó el cuerpo. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que solo vestía una remera mangas cortas de un hombre.

Sin perder más tiempo, abrió la puerta para escapar de la habitación y de todo esto, y para su mala suerte, dos personas se encontraban afuera hablando, y detuvieron su conversación para observarla.

-¿A dónde piensas irte, bonita?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Ciro y Gea**

* * *

Los Personajes y la trama son obra de la increíble Cassandra Clare, la pequeña historia es mía (y algunos personajes que cree).

Este capitulo va para Oursillysong,Salmiita,Lessib y a Peke(Una amiga mia que me ayudo a corregirlo) quiero agradecerles de todo corazón los reviews, follows y Favoritos :)

* * *

Me facinaste

envuelto en sombras y secretos

la belleza de un ángel roto

Me aventuré cuidadosamente

asustada de lo que pensabas que sería

pero poco después estaba enredada

Me tomas de la mano

Me pregunto quién soy

Enséñame a luchar

te mostraré cómo ganar

tu eres mi falla mortal

y yo soy tu pecado fatal

Warrior - Beth Crowley

* * *

-¿A dónde piensas irte, bonita?

Ambos sonrieron, intimidándola. Con pasos pequeños retrocedía, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido. Si tan solo consiguiera una estela, pensaba Clary, podría hacer un portal y escapar de toda esta pesadilla, pero conseguir una seria tan difícil como saltar de un edificio de 12 pisos y salir ileso de la caída. El nerviosismo ya formaba parte de ella. Estaba a unos pasos de llegar a la puerta del cuarto, (mientras que el hombre lobo caminaba hacia ella) cuando algo le impidió el paso.

-Veo que despertaste – _Oh mierda. _Nada estaba saliendo a su favor últimamente. – Acaso se te ofrece algo, Submundo? – dijo su hermano al ver que el hombre lobo no apartaba la vista de Clary

-Vamos Whitemoon, tenemos que buscar…. _Eso – _menciono el brujo

Gruño y se volteo para luego salir por la puerta con él, dejándola sola con Sebastián.

* * *

Toco la puerta una y otra vez pero el brujo no contestaba

-MAGNUS BANE ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA!

Y luego de unos minutos, apareció un Magnus con lo que suponía era su pijama, una remera llena de brillos azules, un pantalón rojo y en los pies, las esponjosas pantuflas amarillas.

-Oh miren, si el cazador de sombras más insoportable

-No estoy de humor. Necesito un hechizo de rastro – dijo mientras le entrego en mano el teléfono

-A quien perdieron ahora, eh?

* * *

- La pelirroja es linda

- Si, pero no te metas con ella, no tenemos que molestar a Jonathan

- Oh vamos! El no puede mandarnos, es solo un mocoso

- Pues quiero verte tirado en el suelo luego de luchar contra el 'mocoso'. Ahora concentrémonos en lo que vinimos a hacer.

El bazar mágico o 'tablón oscuro' como otros lo llamaban, era el lugar en donde podías conseguir todo lo que necesites en contrabando. Polvos de demonios, partes del cuerpo de un Troll, etc.

- Cuello de Dragón!

- Cabellos de Hada! Perfecto para pociones

- Escamas de Sirenas!

Siguieron caminando ignorando los gritos de los comerciantes promocionando su mercancía. Hombres lobo, brujos, hadas y otros, todos reunidos en el 'tablón'. Por primera vez, John Stormrage veía el lugar repleto, y no le agradaba, para que este apestoso lugar se llenara algo debería estar pasando. No detuvo el paso y continúo hasta ver un grupo concentrado en especial. Fue empujando a los submundos hasta lograr ver lo que llamo la atención de todos.

Dos hombres luchando contra otro. Realmente no se podía llamar pelea, eran dos golpeando al adolescente hasta que este perdiera la conciencia.

El pobre infeliz que estaba en el suelo, cubría su cabeza como podía mientras uno pateaba su cabeza y el otro se dedico a sus costillas.

- Oye! Para Idiota! Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?!

- Y tu quien eres para decírmelo?

- Soy su hermana - dijo la chica dándole la espalda para ofrecerle ayuda a su hermano

- Oh! Escuchaste eso Chad? Es su hermana. El pequeño bastardo necesita que lo defiendan, no puede ni luchar sus batallas

Y, en ese momento, el adolescente que se había levantado a tientas por los golpes, se convirtió en un lobo gigante que terminaría sobre el colorado que se burló de él. El tal Chad quiso atacar pero la chica se le adelanto y, comenzó la pelea. Todos gritaban emocionados ante el 'espectáculo'.  
El brujo sonrió al ver a los ganadores."Chad" y el colorado terminaron en el suelo, cubiertos de mugre y sangre. Podrían servirle estos dos como guardias o algo más.

El adolescente se transformó en humano nuevamente, su pelaje marrón desapareciendo de la mayoría de su cuerpo, y sus ojos grises dilatados se contrajeron, volviendo a la normalidad. Caminando (con dificultad por su pierna lastimada en la pelea) se acerco a su hermana (y para sorpresa del brujo, era su melliza, su mismo tono marrón claro en su cabello y sus ojos grises brillando), vestida de negro y su tez pálida llena de runas.

-Estas bien?

-Gea no necesitaba tu ayuda

-Es enserio? Si yo no los-

-Distraía, solo los distrajiste, dándome tiempo para atacar

-ERES UN IDIOTA CIRO!

-Whitemoon sígueme

-Adonde piensas llevarme ahora?! – dijo frustrado

-Tu solo cállate y sígueme

Los mellizos seguían discutiendo hasta que notaron su presencia, dejando las palabras en el aire sin un final

-Se les ofrece algo? – dijo sarcásticamente el chico

-Buena pelea

Todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Stormrage decidío cortarlo.

-Tengo una propuesta para ustedes

-Si es sobre alguna poción o algo así, estás perdiendo tu tiempo – dijo cortante la joven

-En realidad, iba a ofrecerles trabajo

* * *

Después de una larga discusión sobre eso, los mellizos decidieron aceptar el trabajo, pero ellos nunca supieron para _quien_ en realidad estaban trabajando. La noche había caído cubriendo el descampado griego, las estrellas brillaban como nunca antes lo había visto, el deseo de acostarse en el césped a observarlas por horas era intenso pero, para su suerte (nótese el sarcasmo), no tenía la noche libre. Cuando había llegado a la cabaña, se podía ver a Jonathan saltando la cerca que rodeaba el porche, por un momento pensó que se dirigía hacia él, para matarlo por traer nuevas personas, pero no; corrió directamente hacia el bosque. El brujo le dirigió una mirada a su compañero y luego echo a correr por Cazador de Sombras.

Le costó mucho, pero logro alcanzarlo. Tenía las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Qu-Que Sucedió…?

-La muy zorra se escapo

-Escapo?!

El la buscaba con la mirada, hasta que se detuvo en su dirección.

-Quienes son ellos? – dijo molesto. El brujo giro y se encontró a Ciro y Gea, ella con la respiración entrecortada y un cuchillo en sus manos y Ciro, transformado en lobo. Ahora que le diría… aun no había planificado como explicarle su presencia a Jonathan, ni siquiera él entendía porque los contrato. El grito de una chica – aparentemente de Clarissa – lo tomo sorprendido, y luego se escucho el grito de Jonathan llamándola. _"CLARY"_

* * *

Aun no sabía cómo, pero había logrado escapar de la cabaña.

**Poco antes….**

Después de ser encerrada en el cuarto donde despertó ese mismo día, se lanzo al colchón boca arriba, mirando fijamente el techo y tratando de que las lagrimas de frustración no se derramaran en su cara, para luego caer dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertar, el cuarto estaba pintado de una suave combinación entre el naranja y el amarillo por la luz del sol que atravesaba la ventana. ¡Ya no soportaba más! Tenía que huir. Tenía que volver con Jace. _Su Jace._

La desesperación la abundaba, tanto que lanzo lo primero que encontró a una de las paredes. Entonces lo vio…. Una marca en especial en la pared. Se acerco rápidamente, y siguió el camino de la grieta con los dedos, hasta que un mueble le detuvo el camino. Luego de haber tardado unos minutos en mover el pesado placar, se encontró con una pequeña _puerta,_ que después de luchar, logro abrirla, para mostrarle un pasillo a oscuras. Aun que le asustara, Clary prefirió ese pasillo antes que a Sebastian.

Lo primero que busco, fue algo con que iluminarse en el camino. Busco en la (poca) ropa que su hermano dejo en el cuarto, esperando encontrarse con una luz mágica, pero no hubo caso. Decidió seguir por el ropero, el que estaba repleto de ropa de hombre, seguramente la de Sebastian, y en ese momento recordó que aun tenia puesta la camisa de su hermano. Costó mucho pero encontró la luz mágica, en una de las esquinas de los cajones, bien escondida. La tomo en su mano y saco del ropero una cazadora de cuero negro.

No perdió el tiempo y se adentro en el pasillo, -que en cuestión de minutos se ilumino por la luz mágica – y cerró la puerta, bloqueándola con una gran piedra que estaba al lado de la puerta.

El pasillo era más largo de lo que pensó, lleno de plantas marchitas enredadas entre las paredes de piedra, y para la sorpresa y mala suerte de Clary, algunos ratones que corrían a su alrededor, por lo que tuvo que retener los gritos que se atoraban en su garganta esperando salir. Por más cazadora de sombras que fuera, siempre los odio. Cuando creyó que el túnel nunca terminaría, se encontró en el bosque, seguramente a unos kilómetros de la casa.

Los arboles eran inmensos, tanto que no lograba ver el cielo con facilidad. Tomo valor y comenzó a caminar en busca de algún…. pueblo o ciudad donde podría refugiarse hasta conseguir volver a New York. Caminaba descalza en el bosque, recordando su sueño sobre Jace y Jonathan, asustándola, su pulso aumentaba y sus piernas temblaban ante la brisa y el terror.

Y se encontró con una melena rubia y a su lado dos mas de color negro azabache. Y entonces, el se dio la vuelta…. Es el. Cuando Jace la vio, fue corriendo hasta ella, abrazándola por la cintura y uniendo sus labios, pero era diferente….

La besaba con rudeza, y sus labios sabían a oscuridad y sangre. Entonces abrió los ojos y logro ver a un Alec con dientes afilados y puntiagudos y una Isabelle con una lengua bífida como la de una serpiente mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Intento separarse de Jace pero este no se lo permitía, apretando firmemente sus manos en su cintura, lastimándola. Cuando apenas pudo separarse un poco de el, se encontró con unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes al igual que los de Alec, puntiagudos y afilados.

Dejo escapar un grito.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: _"La chica que detuvo la guerra"_

Los personajes y la trama son de la ingeniosa Cassandra Clare, la pequeña historia y algunos personajes son míos

Realmente agradezco por los reviews, follows y Favoritos nuevos. Este capítulo va dedicado para Guest y DaniPLL

Si les gusto la historia, dejen un review por favor, no tienen idea de lo contenta que soy al encontrar un review nuevo.

* * *

-Wow, una pelirroja – dijo "**Jace**" con una sonrisa maliciosa – Hace años que no _cazo_ una

-¡¿Cazar?!

-Si preciosa, vivimos de la caza, atraemos a la presa cambiando de forma, transformándonos en lo que su corazón quiere ver, lo que facilita el trabajo. Y ahora, viene la parte divertida.

Su boca, o mejor dicho la de _**Jace**_ se acercó a su cuello, mientras mantenía unidas las manos de ella. Pero no se dejaría caer en esto, por lo que piso con toda su fuerza el pie de la criatura, haciéndolo gritar. La soltó, y él le dio una cachetada tan fuerte, que oscureció su vista. Pero no termino ahí, ella le escupió en la cara y echo a correr mientras **Isabelle** y **Alec** la seguían. Los árboles y la oscuridad le permitía esconderse entre las sombras, y su pequeño cuerpo no dio ningún problema en ello. Entre la oscuridad, las voces de los cambia-formas se hacían presente, retumbando en los oídos de la chica.

Entonces una idea surco por su cabeza. Primero reviso con la vista el lugar, asegurándose de que estuviera sola, una vez segura, comenzó a trepar en el primer árbol que encontró, lo suficientemente alto como para observar todo y dejar que la sombra te absorba. Todo iba bien hasta que **Alec** apareció y la tomo del tobillo, obligándola a caer.

Y eso no le basto, sin soltar su tobillo, decidió arrastrarla hasta encontrar a sus compañeros. La pelirroja clavo sus uñas en la tierra pero no dio ningún fruto. Cuando todo dejo de moverse bajo el cuerpo de Clary, las uñas de uno de los 3 cambia-formas se enterraron en las piernas de la chica, haciéndola gritar del dolor.

Entre el dolor y la ira, Clary no noto que **Jace** apareció delante de ella, y para cuando ella lo supo, el susodicho la tomo de la garganta y la elevo, acortando el aire de sus pulmones.

* * *

El departamento de Magnus estaba muy callado a comparación de las últimas veces que el grupo estaba aquí. Magnus estaba en su preciado estudio buscando como rastrear a Clary usando su celular, mientras Jace caminaba de un lado de la sala al otro esperando por alguna respuesta por parte de Magnus. Alec, al comienzo, se había reusado a asistir pero una vez que vio a su parabatai, sintiendo su angustia, decidió ignorar al brujo y acompañar a su hermano adoptivo.

Isabelle estaba sentada en uno de los caros sillones de la casa junto a Alec, mientras esperaba la llegada de su novio, y podía apostar que se encontraba igual de preocupado que Jace. Su hermano adoptivo se veía muy mal, grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos dorados por la falta de sueño gracias a las pesadillas constantes y casi no comía, lo único que hacía era estar en la casa del brujo buscando la forma de encontrar a su novia

-Jace, ven y siéntate por favor –Alec le suplico por tercera vez al rubio

El no hizo caso y siguió atrapado en sus pensamientos hasta que la puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar a Simon pálido como siempre, su cabello castaño revuelto y con algunos copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer.

-Alguna noticia apareció mientras no estaba presente?

-No

-De hecho – dijo Magnus – Tengo noticias, buenas y malas.

-Las buenas primero – dijo Izzy mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del vampiro mientras este se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Tengo una idea de dónde encontrarla, costo demasiado y no es mucho pero esto es mejor que nada.

-Vamos Magnus, Habla

-Esta en alguna parte de Grecia

-En alguna parte…? – dijo tímidamente el primogénito de los Lightwood al dirigirse a su ex

-Si, al parecer Sebastian puso algún… hechizo bajo él y Clary, para que rastrearlo no sea tan fácil como esperábamos.

* * *

-¡Espera! Yo la conozco, ella es la famosa Clarissa Morgenstern, la hija de Valentine, hermana de Jonathan Christopher. La chica que detuvo la guerra – Dijo **Isabelle** observándola y acariciando su pelo mientras Jace, con una sonrisa, aun la sostenía en el aire.

Con que la hija de Valentine Morgenstern eh? – Clary intentaba sacar las manos que estaban en su cuello cada vez con menos fuerza, el aire se le estaba agotando, sus pulmones ardían en fuego y las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.

-Suéltenla, AHORA! – Jonathan pronuncio cada palabra remarcando el odio mientras empuñaba una lanza de dos puntas, y en su cinturón un látigo negro, una espada y mas cuchillos serafines.

-Como tu digas – dijo con una sonrisa mientras soltaba a la chica, que cayó abruptamente al suelo, para luego patearla en el estomago.

Sebastian, con la ira desbordando de él, corrió hasta el demonio con su lanza dispuesto a clavársela en el estomago hasta que este se agacho, tomo a Clary del cabello, y puso un cuchillo alrededor de su garganta, la que ya tenía una línea horizontal larga de sangre por el rose de su piel con el cuchillo. La pelirroja peleaba por escapar de sus brazos, pero solo lo empeoro. El demonio rodeo su cuello con su brazo, haciéndole una llave, y con la otra mano, agarro el cuchillo y corto en el centro de la palma de su mano.

Podía ver a su hermana luchando por no llorar, una imagen que le partía el corazón, si se podía decir que él tiene uno.

-Que quieres?

-Mmm – lo pensó y luego hablo- Solo fastidiarte, a ti y a tu hermanita – dijo lo ultimo apoyando su boca en la mejilla de Clary. Los otros dos se encontraban a cada lado del cambia-formas que tenia a la chica, sonriendo al ver la impotencia que se presentaba en Jonathan.

El cazador de sombras, al ver al joven hombre lobo atrás de uno de las criaturas y a la nefilim a espaldas del otro, sonrió para sus interiores, diciéndose a sí mismo _'estos tres lo pagarían, y muy caro'_.

El lobo salto y ataco a **Isabelle** tomándola por sorpresa, mientras que la chica clavo un cuchillo serafín en la espalda de **Alec**. **Jace**, al aterrarse por la emboscada, decidió caminar hacia atrás, despacio y utilizando a Clary como garantía de que nadie le hará nada si quieren verla con vida. Pero para su mala suerte, Stormrage apareció de entre los árboles, y coloco un cuchillo en su espalda, la punta tocaba su piel, si daba un paso más atrás, su vida acababa ahí.

La única razón por la que el brujo no mato al demonio, era porque, conociendo a Jonathan, el preferiría hacer esto, mas si se trataba de la persona que hirió a su hermana menor.

**Jace **la soltó, levantando las manos en son de paz, esperando – inútilmente - que su vida fuera perdonada. Clary se alejo a tientas gracias a las heridas en su pierna, quedando atrás de Sebastian, que le susurro un "_Quédate aquí_" y camino con la lanza en mano por el cambia-formas.

-Si quieres matarme, mátame, pero te prometo que muchos mas vendrán por ustedes dos, los hijos de Valentine Morgenstern, no crees que algunos buscaran venganza?

El cuerpo de Sebastian se tenso, la idea había aparecido en su mente. El no se preocupaba por su bienestar, sino por el de ella. El estaría dispuesto a luchar contra ellos, pero la idea de que Clary saliera lastimada, o peor, sin vida, le aterraba.

-Ya veremos eso – susurro para luego clavarle una de las puntas del arma. El cambia forma tenía los ojos como platos y una vez que la lanza ya no se encontraba en su cuerpo, este cayó de rodillas, mientras una gota de sangre salió de su boca, dejando un camino hasta acabar en su barbilla.

Jonathan camino hasta llegar a Clary, la cual miraba el cuerpo de la criatura. Aun sabiendo que él no era quien sus ojos veían, dolía ver la imagen de Jace sin vida. Su hermano tomo de su mano, guiándola hasta la cabaña, pero ella no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo.

Cuando ya habían recorrido una gran cantidad del bosque, ella vio a los demás con mayor cuidado. El mismo brujo que vio esa mañana estaba más adelante que ellos, y lo seguían un chico y una chica, que no había notado antes. Se preguntaba quienes serian.

Luego observo a su hermano, que sorprendentemente, aun no le había gritado por escapar -tal vez esperaba a llegar a la cabaña, o que ella recargara fuerzas-. Su mirada estaba perdida en el frente, obviamente enredado en sus pensamientos.

Y por último vio su ropa, llena de sangre y tierra, sin mencionar los cortes que tenia. Su mano libre, aun marcada por esa línea de sangre, ardía al igual que sus pulmones. Y ni siquiera quería vio aun su cuello.

Una vez que llegaron, Jonathan la llevo al lavabo de la cocina, tomo su cintura cuidadosamente entre sus manos y la subió a la mesada, quedando a prácticamente la misma altura. Luego tomo su remera, y se la quito, la sumergió en el agua que caía del grifo, y se acerco a ella, tocando cuidadosamente con la tela la herida en su frente, al caer cuando llego Sebastian. El chico se concentro en su herida, intentando no provocarle dolor. Y Clary se concentro en mirarlo, sus expresiones le causaban… curiosidad? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero no podía alejar sus ojos de él en ese momento. Una vez que el termino con esa herida, bajo su mirada esperando llegar al cuello, cuando noto que su hermana no dejaba de observarlo.

-Que sucede? Tengo brillos en la cara? – dijo con humor. Ella no contesto, decidió conservar el silencio.

Él le hizo una señal para que alzara la cabeza, así podría ver bien la herida. Al levantarla, el dolor en el cuello aumento al estirar el corte, por lo que en su cara apareció una mueca de dolor. Jonathan lo noto, por lo que –difícilmente- soltó un "Lo siento"

Quito la sangre que manchaba su piel, y observo el corte, no era profundo, pero aun así estaba seguro de que dolía. Limpio la remera nuevamente, y luego siguió con su mano, tomándola cuidadosamente, y haciendo exactamente lo mismo que con el cuello, esta era más profunda que la anterior, por lo que resultaba más difícil limpiar la constante sangre que perdía, así que decidió adelantar el proceso, y colocarle una Iratze, en vez de lo que tenía planeado, que era limpiar todo, examinar las heridas y aplicar las Iratze.

Cuando las runas ya estaban en su cuello y su mano, vio los rasguños y pequeños cortes en sus piernas. Sebastian la miro con duda, no recordaba haberlos visto.

-Uno de ellos me hizo eso cuando me descubrió en un árbol.

-Subiste a un árbol?

-Si… fue la idea más inteligente que se me cruzo por la cabeza en ese momento.

-Como te las hizo?

-Sus uñas.

El muchacho descendió un poco para limpiar los daños, por lo que la pelirroja se sonrojo furiosamente, tomando el color de su cabello. Jonathan sonrió ante la imagen y siguió curando su pierna.

* * *

Bueno, este fue el final del capitulo :) espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review. Por favoooooor :3 Imagínenme, a las 6 am con mi pantalón de pijama, una remera que me queda enorme(la remera de mi novio, nah es broma, no tengo novio :( se la robe a mi mama) , un gorrito y un alboroto de bucles castaños , pegada a la computadora esperando por inspiración y cuando al fin llegaba, escribiendo. Me quede 3 noches hasta las 6 am, eso no merece un review? por favor. Utilice mis dos cortas semanas de vacaciones de invierno para buscar ideas para la historia, y me hubiera gustado subir mas de 1 capitulo, pero mis profesores son tan malvados que me dejaron muchísima tarea :C QUE PARTE DE VACACIONES NO ENTIENDEN!?

Ok, me calmo xD Ahora comenzare a contestar los review, vi que muchos lo estaban haciendo y me pareció correcto responderles como corresponde.

**Guest**: La verdad, no tengo como… días fijos en los que subo. Lo hago cuando estoy inspirada y tengo tiempo ¿Realmente te gusto la forma en que narro los hechos? Para mí, sinceramente, escribo peor que un rapiñador con artrosis xD Muchas gracias por tu review :') espero que te guste el capitulo

**DaniPLL**: Que bueno que te halla encantado la historia :'D al comienzo creí que no recibiría ningún favorito o review por lo mala que seria. Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de lo exigente que soy con mis historias (igual me pasa con mis dibujos). Muchas gracias por leer mi historia :') Saludos

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy (?) Si quieren hacerme alguna/s pregunta/s, son libre de hacerlo, las contestare con mucho gusto :) besos

P.D: Si encuentran algún error, realmente lo siento T_T pero a veces se me escapan por lo adormilada, por alguna extraña razón siempre subo los capítulos a la madrugada O.o

**Mar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: **_**Un buen oponente**_

* * *

Los personajes y la trama son de la ingeniosa Cassandra Clare, la pequeña historia y algunos personajes son míos

Realmente agradezco por los reviews, follows y Favoritos nuevos. Este capítulo va dedicado para Merian, without fears, AylinGonzalez y Bego-Bura-xD y para los nuevos favoritos/follows

Si les gusto la historia, dejen un review por favor, no tienen idea de lo contenta que soy al encontrar un review nuevo.

* * *

Clary se encontraba sentada en el porche de la casucha de madera contemplando a su hermano practicar lucha junto a Whitemoon. A unos metros de ellos, el brujo con manos de garras platicaba con la nefilim castaña. Faltaba poco para que el sol se oculte entre el bosque y un tono anaranjado llenaba el cielo, haciéndolo lucir… perfecto.

Las runas ayudaron muchísimo en sus heridas. Ella se sentía tan estúpida al meterse en tantos problemas y siempre ser salvada por alguien más, era algo muy frustrante, era una inútil. Ya podía imaginarse a su mejor amigo diciendo "Eres una inútil, pero eres una inútil bonita" y ella sonreiría y golpearía su hombro; Por el Ángel, como lo extrañaba, a él y a los demás. Pero especialmente a Jace. Se preguntaba que estarían haciendo todos en ese mismo instante en el fabuloso y súper transitado New York. Las luces que resaltaban por todo el lugar y sus interminables e irritantes sonidos que formaban parte de la ciudad. Como lo extrañaba.

En este lugar la tranquilidad reinaba, ni un alma transcurría por allí a excepción de ellos. El canto de los pájaros te despertaba en vez del claxon de algún auto, y estaba rodeada de arboles, naturaleza.

La luz del sol llego hasta su piel, la pelirroja observaba como resaltaban las (pocas) runas en sus piernas, la mayoría Iratze. Con su dedo bordeaba las marcas, recordando el pequeño dolor del tacto de la estela. Reconocía la mayoría de las runas, estaban obviamente las Iratze, la del poder angelical, la de visión, la del silencio que le había aplicado Jonathan en la calle.

Y una en especial. Pero… ¿qué significaba? Nunca antes la había visto ni recuerda como ni cuando comenzó a formar parte de su piel. Sus dedos la trazaron una y otra vez intentando recordar pero su mente estaba en blanco. Y de repente, una sombra la acorralo. Con algo de miedo levanto lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse con el chico de cabello castaño y ojos grises que vio la noche anterior

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Se podría decir que sí

- Realmente lo siento

- ¿Lo sientes?

- Lo que sucedió ayer, los demonios.

- Oh, no tienes por qué sentirlo, después de todo no fue tu culpa

- No, pero no puedo creer que se atrevieran a dañarte.

- Bueno, yo no soy un buen oponente

- No creo eso. Es más, vamos a practicar – dijo extendiéndole su mano

- Es una broma ¿verdad?

- No

- Ni siquiera se tu nombre

- Ciro. Y tú debes ser Clary

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Algunos pajaritos andan gritando tu nombre – contesto señalando con su cabeza a su hermano

- No luchare contra ti!

- Oh vamos, no seas gallina

- No lo hare!

- Wow ¿tanto miedo me tienes?

La sonrisa de Ciro no se borraba con nada, el desafío brillaba en sus ojos incitándola a aceptar.

- Está Bien. – Clary intentaba recordarse a si misma todas las clases que Jace le dio sobre cómo luchar.

Él le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella la ignoro y se levanto sola. La sonrisa de Ciro se agrando al ver el orgullo de la pelirroja.

Salieron del porche y caminaron unos metros mas de la casa, pero sin alejarse mucho. Ciro trono sus dedos y su cuello y se preparaba para transformarse, cuando pensó que seria injusto para ella.

- ¿Lista?

- Si ¿tú?

Ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas formando un círculo, hasta que Ciro corrió hacia ella. El abrazo su cintura intentando tirarla al suelo, pero la pequeña clavo sus pies en el césped logrando mantener el equilibrio. Luego de hacer fuerzas para tirarla, se dio por rendido con eso, decidió tomar dos de unos grandes bastones de madera para entrenar que se encontraban cerca y le lanzo uno a Clary. Ella lo recibió e intento recordar alguna clase sobre estos bastones. El hombre lobo ataco, ella logro esquivar el ataque y luego de tantos bloqueos que tuvo que hacer, logro desequilibrarlo al golpear sus pies con el palo, provocando que cayera de espalda.

- Okey… Round 2 – Ambos sonrieron

Ciro salto hacia ella, derribándola en el piso con su bastón en mano.

- Te ves tan tierna desde aquí

Entonces ella aprovecho su distracción y giro quedando arriba de él.

- No tanto como tu

El lobo tomo fuerzas y logro quitársela de encima, para seguir con la pelea. Los bastones de madera chocaban una y otra vez, provocando la atención de los demás que poco a poco se acercaban a ver. Jonathan estaba molesto, odiaba ver a Ciro encima de su hermana. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad le dejaría en claro algunas cosas.

En un movimiento inesperado, Clary logro desarmar al lobo

- Y tú dices que no eres un buen oponente?

* * *

Cuando Simon cruzo el portal, se encontró en una gran sala descuidada, llena de polvo, ventanales gigantes adornados con cortinas destrozadas y sin vida, y en una esquina, un sillón a cuadros hecho pedazos. La poca luz que entraba por las ventanas, dejaba una imagen muy lúgubre y en sectores especiales se podía ver uno o dos muebles despedazados. Su primera vista de la Isla Kea.

Se escucho a sus amigos tocar el piso del lugar, y casi podía sentir su decepción. Una vez que todos llegaron, Magnus miro con desprecio la sala. Y de pronto, camas sencillas aparecieron y el brujo se arrojo a una.

- Mañana arreglaremos esto, ahora, todos a dormir.

- No tendríamos que hacer guardia?

- Si te sientes más seguro así, háganlo, pero este sexy brujo se irá a dormir.

Jace se ofreció y aun que intentaron cambiar su opinión, lo máximo que consiguieron fue un "_cambio de turno_" a las 3.30 am y solo por que Alec le dijo que lo hiciera por Clary.

* * *

La puerta estaba bloqueada con uno cómoda hecha pedazos y, apoyado contra el marco de la ventana, se encontraba el rubio observando el _paisaje, _perdido en sus pensamientos. La luna le daba de lleno en la cara, y se podía ver la tristeza a kilómetros.

Simon no pudo evitar sentir pena, aun que el haya perdido a su mejor amiga, el perdió a su novia. Y si llegara a pasarle algo parecido a Isabelle, se sentiría igual de devastado. Se sentó en la otra punta de la ventana, y solo en ese momento el cazador de sombras desvió su vista, pero no dijo ni una palabra. El silencio los rodeaba, pero no era un silencio incomodo. Con el novio de su mejor amiga, nunca tuvieron la mejor relación, pero ahora tenían algo en común, el dolor de no tener a Clary junto a ellos. La necesidad de traerla de nuevo con ellos.

- Pude haberlo matado – dijo en un susurro – estuve con él el tiempo suficiente para clavar un cuchillo en su pecho.

- No podías hacer nada, estabas _unido_ a él.

- Hubo un momento en el que no…

- Que quieres decir?

- Clary encontró la forma de traerme de vuelta, aun que haya sido por unos minutos. Si los hubiera usado contra Jonathan…. Esto no hubiera pasado

- No puedes culparte por todo Jace

* * *

Chicas en verdad lo siento por lo corto que esta, pero es lo poco que logre escribir entre exámenes. Realmente estoy agotada pero quería dejarles algo para que leyeran y supieran que sigo viva xD

**Merian**: Awwww muchas gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me hacen estos reviews. No sé si eres una nueva lectora o estas entre los comienzos pero aun así muchas gracias y aprecio que leas mi historia. Besos

**Without fears**: Dios como nos la pasamos hablando nosotras dos xD muchas gracias por todo! Espero que sigamos hablando y siéntete especial por que a ti fue a la única que le di el adelanto. Besos, nos escribimos pronto.

**AylinGonzalez**: Que bueno que te guste mi historia :'D Lo sé, esa Clary tiene como dirían en mi país "Hormigas en el culo" xD no puede quedarse quieta sin hacer problemas, pero sin problemas prácticamente no habría historia. Besos

**Bego-Bura-xD****: **Siendo sincera yo también pienso que el solo busca a alguien que lo comprenda, estar junto a Valentine no debe haber sido lo más alegre que le podría pasar a alguien, y se podría decir que el no conoce el amor, y es como un pequeño/a que ve el amor y se pregunta que se sentirá. No dudes de que seguiré escribiendo y espero que puedas leer los fan fic que con el tiempo voy a ir creando :) besos

Ahora que tengo la oportunidad también quiero pedirles perdón por la personalidad de Jace, me cuesta mucho captarla, su sarcasmo (como el de Simon) llega a un nivel más alto del que suelo escribir entonces me es complicado poder, al menos, hacer que parezca como el de Cassie, este problema también me pasa con la Arrogancia. No solía escribir sobre personas arrogantes antes.

**PREGUNTA: **¿A ustedes como les gustaría que termine el Fan Fic? ¿Con quién termine Clary? Porque la verdad yo estoy teniendo una guerra en mi cabeza pensando el final de la historia (que está relativamente cerca).

P.D: Reitero si encuentran algún error, realmente lo siento pero a veces se me escapan por lo adormilada y más ahora que acabo de rendir 4 pruebas súper pesadas en dos días así que es un milagro que pueda subirles ahora.

A seguir estudiando se ha dicho T_T

Besos


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: "Scar Tower"**

* * *

Los personajes y la trama son de la ingeniosa Cassandra Clare, la pequeña historia y algunos personajes son míos

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar especialmente a un angelito que ahora esta en el cielo y hace poco fue su cumpleaños y, a without fears y KatAnnClaBe

Si les gusto la historia, dejen un review por favor, no tienen idea de lo contenta que soy al encontrar un review nuevo.

* * *

_Una pradera de pequeñas flores azules y blancas. Su cabello color fuego brillaba entre el azul. _

_La chica miraba fijamente al cielo observando a las pequeñas aves volando libres por los aires, y sintió envidia. Tan hermosas, pero sobre todo, libres. _

_Una en especial comenzó a bajar, majestuosa, y se acerco a ella, luego siguió su camino, Clary se volteo para poder ver por última vez ese pequeño pajarito dorado, y se encontró a Jace. El ave se detuvo en su hombro, y este miro a la criatura con cariño. _

_El ave retomo su vuelo, su novio se acerco a ella y se recostó a su lado sin dejar de verla_

_Te extrañe _

_Y yo a ti – de pronto Jace quedo sobre Clary, a centímetros de sus labios. – y no tienes idea de cuánto extrañe esto – al terminar de decir eso la beso, dulce y cariñosamente. Cuando se separaron, ella abrió los ojos y en vez de ver a Jace, se encontró con su hermano sonriendo maliciosamente_

* * *

- Aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí

- Necesito un favor de un Brujo

- Y porque no te ayudo Stormrage? – pregunto Ciro. Jonathan lo miro con odio y contesto un "Suficientes preguntas por hoy"

Clary llevaba un vestido negro corto - pegado al cuerpo -que _Gea _consiguió a pedido de su hermano, Ciro y Jonathan tenían, en cambio, unos jeans y unas remeras del mismo color que el vestido.

Los faroles de Kea que se esparcían de un lado a otro resaltaban en la noche junto a las estrellas. Grupos de hombres y mujeres recorrían las calles entre chistes y risas, quienes recibían toda la atención de la muchacha hasta que los perdió de vista. Y se dio cuenta que Ciro no dejaba de observarla. En la mente del chico, un recuerdo impacta contra el… **(N.A Luego se explica)**

- Ya llegamos

Y ante ellos se encontraron un enorme edificio abarrotado, sus ventanas estaban tapiadas con madera, la pintura comenzaba a corroerse y toda la parte delantera se encontraba muy descuidada. La típica cinta policial del "No cruzar" se encontraba entre el gran arco de la entrada y podía verse una seca enredadera sostenida por las rejas de la misma. El pasto estaba amarillento por la falta de agua y la basura e insectos abundaban en el lugar.

- Tenemos que entrar ahí?

- Es un Glamour, concéntrate lo mas que puedas para romperlo

Clary los miro confundida a los dos y centro la vista en el edificio y poco a poco comenzó a ver un estilo de antro negro con luces rojas, verdes y azules, en el gran cartel decía "Scar Tower" y en uno de los costados, otro más pequeño, en el que decía "Prohibido Mundanos".

Pasaron el gran portón que los separaba y llegaron a la entrada en donde un vampiro de gran contextura vigilaba la puerta.

El vampiro al ver a Sebastian levanto la pequeña cinta que evitaba la entrada y el cazador de sombras contesto con un asentimiento en la cabeza para luego decir "Vienen conmigo".

Una vez dentro se podía ver la pista llena de submundos bailando _más cerca de lo normal, _luces de muchos colores recorriendo cada rincón y una barra de bebidas exóticas en una de las esquinas junto a una lujosa escalera donde se podía ver a otros dos submundos cuidando de su entrada.

Nos acercamos a esa sección y los dos submundos nos miraron de los pies a la cabeza

- Nombre

- Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, ella es Clarissa Morgenstern y el es Ciro…

- Shadeword – contesto el susodicho

- Oh, señor Morgenstern, pueden pasar

La pelirroja poso su mano en el barandal y fue subiendo con mucha delicadeza la preciosa escalera de mármol oscuro que estaba en sus pies. Aun no había terminado de subir las mismas cuando su vista dio con un gran candelabro de cristales que cuando chocaba con las luces multicolores era simplemente hermoso, las paredes de un tono grisáceo y sillones negros con pequeños almohadones rojos color sangre. Su hermano les dijo que esperaran ahí y antes de poder responder ya había desaparecido dejándola sola con Ciro.

Ambos se sentaron en los hermosos sillones y ninguno dijo ni una palabra. Una chica con la piel de un color rosa pastel, y cabello largo y castaño – que caía por su espalda desnuda- se acerco con una bandeja llena de bebidas multicolores. Llevaba un pequeño y corto vestido negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Su mirada, de color verde, estaba dirigida a la pelirroja de una forma _más _que amistosa…

- Hola – dijo con un tono coqueto a la chica, ignorando completamente la presencia del lobo

- Ho-Hola

- Te puedo ofrecer algo? Alguna bebida o…

- No gracias, no queremos nada – respondió Ciro

El hada se retiro indignada viendo con odio al castaño.

- Gracias – susurro Clary

Ciro sonrió viendo lo incomoda que Clary había estado. No era difícil adivinar que esta era la primera vez que alguien del sexo femenino coquetee con ella.

* * *

Luego de unos 15 minutos seguidos de silencio incomodo y mil intentos de romperlo, apareció Jonathan con 3 copas en sus manos.

- A que se debe eso?

- Tiene que haber una razón para festejar?

Entrego las copas a cada uno. Solo la bebida de Clary era diferente, de un color rosado acercándose a rojo, en cambio las bebidas de Sebastian y Ciro eran de un anaranjado; Y antes que pudieran preguntar por que aquella diferencia, explico que el rosado poseía un menor grado de alcohol que el anaranjado y que podía apostar que su hermana no era una fanática de la bebida.

_Y tenía razón_, se dijo Clary a sí misma.

Observo con delicadeza la copa que tenía entre sus manos, el tono del líquido de alguna forma le llamaba mucho la atención, cosa que la provocaba a tomar un poco. No perdería nada al probar un sorbo, no? Acerco la copa a sus labios, y el sabor dulzón de la bebida la invadió. Tan dulce que resultaba adictivo.

* * *

_Una noche oscura y fría de hacia ya 3 años, fue su primera noche como Hombre Lobo. _

_La herida en su trapecio no dejaba de sangrar, el dolor era insoportable, ni siquiera una Iratze podría ayudarle. Y entendió lo que iba a suceder, iba a convertirse en licántropo. _

_El cuerpo del lobo se encontraba a su lado sin vida, una daga de plata en su espalda había sido suficiente. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y podía ver como sus brazos comenzaban a poblarse de pelo castaño y cuando menos se dio cuenta, se encontraba en cuatro patas en busca de alguna presa. _

_Y de pronto encontró a esa pequeña niña pelirroja que parecía de tan solo 7 años. Su diminuto cuerpo temblaba como una hoja y su carita estaba tan pálida que se podía ver con facilidad el miedo que sentía. Y desde ahí, todo se torna borroso…_

_El despertó completamente desnudo fuera de la ciudad, y puedo notarse manchas de sangre en su piel. Y pequeños flashback aparecieron. Sangre, furia, pelea, el crujido de huesos, y el peor de todos…_

_El había matado a esa pequeña… _

* * *

-Entonces dices que esto – dijo señalado la pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco - borrara la mente de cualquier persona?

- Exactamente, viertes un poco en una bebida o alimento, y listo!

- Y cuanto tarda en hacer efecto?

- Tarda una o dos horas, después hay posibilidad de que esta persona se desmaye, y tardara en despertar como máximo 24 horas. Una vez que despierta, olvidara – dependiendo de la cantidad de polvo – todo

- Perfecto

* * *

Bueno, este es el capitulo numero 6, espero que les guste. Por las dudas, la parte en que menciona que Ciro recuerda algo, es su origen como lobo, que luego lo explica :)

**without fear**s: Te digo solo una cosa. Una muerte se acerca. Ósea, que si te encariñaste con ese personaje, no hay final feliz xD Bueno, me parece que ya es un poco tarde para darle a Jonathan y a Ciro una novia ._. Bueno, lo demás creo que te lo conteste por MP así que….. BESOS :D y gracias por ser la UNICA que me dejo un review :C

Son malos :C muy malos :C Astrid se deprimió mucho porque no llegaban mas Reviews :C

Siento que el capitulo sea muy aburrido :C pero en el capítulo 7 pasara algo MUUUUY especial, intenten adivinar que es.

Besos

P.d: Disculpen si encuentran algún error


End file.
